Latin name genes and speciesxe2x80x94Prunus persica.
Variety name: Weiser.
This invention relates to peach trees and, more specifically, to a peach tree referred to as a variety of Prunus persica Batsch.
I discovered this new and unique variety of peach tree as a limb mutation on a xe2x80x98Bellairexe2x80x99 tree (not patented) in a cultivated area near York Springs, Pa. The tree of this invention produces a fruit of attractive commercial value, ripening a week to 10 days after xe2x80x98Bellairexe2x80x99 and five days after xe2x80x98Loringxe2x80x99 (not patented).
This new variety of peach was asexually reproduced by grafting rootstockxe2x80x94xe2x80x98Lovellxe2x80x99 (not patented) near Aspers, Pa. and such reproduction has shown this new variety to come true in two successive generations. This propagation of the new variety by grafting under standard controlled conditions clearly discloses the continued maintenance of the characteristics described herein which distinguish this new variety from the parent variety and other related varieties of peach trees.
The new and distinctive variety of peach tree produces a yellow-fleshed, freestone fruit that is attractively colored, uniformly shaped, large, exceptionally firm and flavorful. It ripens after xe2x80x98Bellairexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Loringxe2x80x99, during an advantageous harvest window for the Mid-Atlantic fruit-growing region. The fruit has a red blush that is more attractive than xe2x80x98Loringxe2x80x99 and covers a greater portion of the fruit surface than xe2x80x98Bellairexe2x80x99. The tree is vigorous, drought tolerant and has a regular bearing habit.